random_ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven
The eleventh cycle of Girl International features 12 contestants. The winner was TBA. Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-8 * St. George, Episode 3 * Berlin, Episodes 8-10 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' *In Episode 2, no one in the bottom two was eliminated. *In Episode 3, Winona was originally eliminated, however she was saved. *Episode 4 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Additionally it was announced that from Episode 5 and on, at least one girl will be eliminated. *Episode 6 featured a double elimination between bottom three. **Additionally, when Wanisha, Venera, and Holy landed in the bottom three, Wanisha chose to quit the competition. Right after that, it was revealed that she would’ve been saved, and thus the judges decided to eliminate Holy and Venera as well. *Momoko and Sylvanella shared first call out in Episode 8. *Episode 8 featured a bottom three, however only one girl was eliminated. 'Contestant progress' Episode/Plot summaries 'Episode 1' The girls arrived in New York City and were immediately thrown into a challenge where they had to film a commercial in groups selling a food item. Later, they were tasked to express themselves in a colorful photoshoot. *''First call-out:'' Pyeong Hye Jin *''Bottom two:'' Nguyễn Mai Trinh & Wanisha Fontein *''Eliminated:'' Nguyễn Mai Trinh 'Episode 2' The girls start bonding with an impromptu pool party started by Artemis and Hye Jin. The party was stopped short however, once it was announced they’ll be having a challenge. It is a simple ‘Who Wore It Best’ tournament. After that, the girls continued bonding separately. Wanisha and Venera become best friends. Later on, they had a photoshoot modeling sportswear. *''First call-out:'' Venera Maimaiti *''Bottom two:'' Holy Noir & Sylvanella Babedi *''Eliminated:'' No one 'Episode 3' In the model house, Holy starts doing shady things and targets Momoko, but to no avail. They were greeted by recent [[Girl Intl. AS1|''All Stars 1]] winner Fernanda Reyes, where it was revealed that she’ll be mentoring the girls throughout the season. They had to take candid lookbook shoots wearing summery clothing and only had 30 seconds to get the right photo. Later on, they went to Utah and had an edgy shoot in the desert. Panel also took place there. *First call-out:'' Sylvanella Babedi *''Bottom two:'' Holy Noir & Winona Secada-Liao *''Eliminated but saved:'' Winona Secada-Liao 'Episode 4' Wi Shin calls a house meeting and announces that she has autism, getting mixed reactions from everyone. It especially ticked Oghul off, and she called her out for being a fraud, to Wi Shin’s dismay. Later, Holy goes up to Oghul with a plan to sabotage Momoko, to which Oghul denies helping, causing Holy to yell at her. Later on, they had a mock go-see challenge to prepare themselves for actual go-sees in Episode 6. Then, they had a photoshoot wearing suits to challenge gender ideals. *''First call-out:'' Artemis Ng *''Bottom two:'' Winona Secada-Liao & Lim Wi Shin *''Eliminated:'' Winona Secada-Liao & Lim Wi Shin 'Episode 5' Fernanda visits the model house to get a feel as to how the girls are getting along with each other. She then discovers Wanisha crying in the bathroom and tries to console her, Oghul finds out and starts some drama with Venera. Later on, the girls met with the host and fashion designer Alexis Iacovou, and it was revealed he was one of the designers the girls will have to try to impress in order to get booked for New York Fashion Week. They did a test runway, and then were taken to a greenhouse and bared it all in a nude shot with male models (also nude). *''First call-out:'' Pyeong Hye Jin *''Bottom two:'' Bati Oghul & Wanisha Fontein *''Eliminated:'' Bati Oghul 'Episode 6' The go sees episode, Episode 6 is a double episode spanning two weeks of the competition. In the first week, the girls go around New York trying to get booked for NY Fashion Week. Wanisha gets upset about her performance and lashes out at Venera, driving a rut between their friendship. In the second week, the girls do a photoshoot selling jewelry. Also Mai rejoins woop woop *''First call-out:'' Dominika Rázusová *''Bottom three:'' Holy Noir, Venera Maimaiti & Wanisha Fontein *'Quit:' Wanisha Fontein *''Eliminated:'' Holy Noir & Venera Maimaiti 'Episode 7' This episode only covered one day in the competition. Back in the house, Mai tries to stir up some drama by talking about Dominika with Artemis and Sylvanella, to which Sylvanella disapproves and the two of them get into a fight. Later on, Mai tries to dig up some dirt on Dominika and found an old picture from her childhood, with no resemblance to present day Dominika whatsoever. Mai then discovers that she got plastic surgery, and confronts her about it in front of the rest of the girls. Then, the girls walk for New York Fashion Week. It was revealed that the results would be based on how they performed on the runway, so there’ll be no photoshoot. *''First call-out:'' Sylvanella Babedi *''Bottom two:'' Artemis Ng & Nguyễn Mai Trinh *''Eliminated:'' Artemis Ng 'Episode 8' Mai has been shunned by the rest of the house for exposing Dominika. In one last desperate attempt to gain attention, she taunts and devalues Dominika to push her buttons, doing so successfully. This leads to Dominika pushing Mai into the pool, which everyone laughs at. Then, they had a challenge where they had to act out a scene from a horror movie. Later, they traveled to Berlin and had a closeup editorial for a German magazine. It was revealed they will stay there for the rest of the competition. *''First call-out:'' Harada Momoko & Sylvanella Babedi *''Bottom three:'' Dominika Rázusová, Pyeong Hye Jin & Nguyễn Mai Trinh *''Eliminated:'' Nguyễn Mai Trinh 'Episode 9' The girls have a futuristic shoot resembling a sci-fi movie and say goodbye to the last girl to be eliminated before the finale. *''First call-out:'' Sylvanella Babedi *''Bottom two:'' Dominika Rázusová & Pyeong Hye Jin *''Eliminated:'' Dominika Rázusová 'Episode 10' The top 12 (with the exception of Oghul who chose not to come) assemble for an exclusive, wig-snatching reunion where the 3 finalists recount their last week in Berlin. Some unresolved drama between Holy, Venera and Wanisha leads to the reunion stopping short, however. And as with every finale, another winner is crowned. *''Final three:'' Pyeong Hye Jin, Harada Momoko & Sylvanella Babedi *''Eliminated/2nd runner-up:'' Pyeong Hye Jin *''Final two:'' Harada Momoko & Sylvanella Babedi *''Runner-up:'' Harada Momoko *''‘Girl International’:'' Sylvanella Babedi Other summaries 'Photoshoot/Challenge guide' (italics indicate challenges, bold text indicates photo shoots) *Cast reveal: Neon lights, Sedcards *Episode 1: Grocery commercial in groups, Colorful *Episode 2: ‘Who Wore It Best?’, Modeling sportswear *Episode 3: 30-second lookbook shoots, Black and white in the Mojave desert *Episode 4: Mock go-sees, Androgynous suits *Episode 5: Test runway, Adam and Eve *Episode 6: Actual go-sees, Jewelry *Episode 7: NY Fashion Week runway, None *Episode 8: Horror movie acting, Psychedelic closeup editorials *Episode 9: all challenges from past episodes combined, Futuristic sci-fi shoot in pairs *Episode 10: Victoria’s Secret, Vogue Deutsch covers 'Makeovers' '''Artemis: '''dyed reddish '''Dominika: '''dyed chestnut brown '''Holy: '''unbraided, bangs '''Hye Jin: '''uneven bob '''Mai: '''dyed brown with pink tips, bleached eyebrows '''Momoko: '''curled '''Oghul: '''dyed ginger blonde, trimmed tips '''Sylvanella: '''bowl cut '''Venera: '''clip-on extensions '''Wanisha: '''dyed lavender '''Winona: '''bangs '''Wi Shin: '''dyed jet black